


Not So Surprised

by yehwellwhatever



Series: 100_prompts [4]
Category: The Anthemic
Genre: Dialogue-Only, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 04:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever/pseuds/yehwellwhatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Surprised

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to mmmfelicious for the beta. Any remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> Title taken from There and back again by Daughtry.
> 
> Written for prompt _#56 - I know_.

“I love Andy.”

“I know.”

“No, I don’t think you get it, I’m _in love_ with _Andy_.”

“ _I know_.”

“You _know_? How can you know?”

“Everyone knows.”

“What do you mean everyone? _Everyone_?”

“Yes, everyone.”

“Well, shit.”

***

“I’m in love with Neal.”

“I know.”

“You know?”

“Yes, I know. You’re not exactly subtle.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You’re just very obvious, you know. It’s in the eyes.”

“And you don’t mind?”

“No, I don’t mind. Have you told him yet?”

“ _No_! I can’t.”

“I think you should, you might be surprised.”

“What does that mean?”

“…”

***

“Can we talk?”

“Sure?”

“I love Andy.”

“Of course you do. He’s your best friend.”

“No, you don’t get it. I’m in love with Andy.”

“I know.”

“What?”

“I said, I know.”

“That’s what Cook said. Does _everyone_ really know?”

“I think so, yes.”

***

“Did you know that I love you?”

“Yes. I love you, too.”

“No, I don’t think you get it. I’m _in love_ with you.”

“I know, Neal. I’m in love with you, too.”

“Really?”

“Yes, _really_.”

“That’s… that’s just… _Really_?”

“Yes, really. I’ll prove it when we get to the hotel.”

“Oh… that’s. That’s _awesome_.”

“I know.”

***

“We love each other.”

“We know.”

“No, like we’re _in love_. With each other.”

“We’re dating.”

“We know.”

“You know?”

“You’re not exactly _quiet_ , Neal. The walls are thin. Next time I’m gonna make sure to get the room farthest from you.”

“We’re not that-”

“You really, _really_ are.”

“Whatever, you’re just jealous.”

“…”

**The End**


End file.
